Sex and Candy
by Blue Eyes At Night
Summary: Another oneshot about SKate, another Sawyercentric song fic. Same stream as Come as You Are, but can stand alone. RR!....Kate was… innocent...Innocent in a devious way. Innocent like bad.


_A/N- Well, hello and howdy once more dear Skater friends!_

_This is the Sawyer Song Fiesta Volume 2…I'm kidding this is just my second Skate one-shot that happens to involve song lyrics._

_Hope I have some tagalongs from the first one._

_The first one in this "series" is Come As You Are, However you DO NOT have to read them in order, they work fine alone._

_That being said, let's get on with this fic! I'm feeling creative!_

Lyrics by Marcy Playground

**Sex and Candy**

_Hanging 'round, downtown by myself and I have too much time to sit and think about myself…_

There's not much to do on an island, for starters. Even if this was Hawaii with bars and hotels and waitresses in grass skirts, it would still be an island. Island. Water on all four sides, and sooner or later you couldn't escape yourself.

But it wasn't for a lack of effort on Sawyer's part. He tried everything, manual labor, meaningless ventures into the polar-bear infested jungle, and even reading. Hell, he barely read in school when he had to, and suddenly he's read Watership Down four goddamn times? If he was running any harder his legs would fall off.

Eventually his hand always fell onto his pocket, crept inside and of its own accord began unfolding the browning edges of his letter. He was desperate for them to get rescued, frantic for it. Sawyer had never been in one place long enough for the walls to close in, not since his mother had closed the door to his room for his father to open later. Sawyer led a fast-paced life, always a new city, a new town, a new job. Ever since he adopted Sawyer and locked James away he was constantly on the move. Why? A moving target's hard to hit, even if your just pointing the gun at your own head.

He hated what he did, who he was, and the sick fact that he couldn't get out of it. He was trapped in the hell that destroyed his childhood, the same broken record playing over and over.

Sawyer constantly thought about his past, his present and what little dull future was left to him, mostly because the island offered little recreation. Well…there was Kate.

_…and then there she was like double cherry pie, yeah there she was like disco superfly…_

Kate, now _there_ was a distraction. Whew-wee! She made his mouth water. At first he thought it was dehydration but now he knew better. That girl was so sweet she made his damn mouth water. Maybe it was because those freckles looked like cinnamon sprinkled over her, or chocolate dust. Something that was rich and sweet. Something he could lick off of her.

_I smell sex and candy here…_

_Who's that standing in my chair?_

_Who's that sending devious stares in my direction?_

_Mama, this surely is a dream…_

He thought she was a dream, his first real look at her. He thought that the stress or the shock or whatever had gone from his dick to his head and shown him what he wanted. Kate was… innocent. Innocent like the girl who tells you she's never kissed a boy with her fingers crossed behind her back. Innocent like the kid in the berry patch with puppy dog eyes and juice on their mouth.

Innocent in a devious way. Innocent like bad.

Actually, bad wasn't a good word for Kate. She'd done bad things, and she was willing to do bad things, but that didn't make her bad. He was bad, he lied his way into women's hearts to steal their husband's money. Despite that he didn't con people with kids, he broke up happy homes. What did Kate do? What could she do that was worse?

_Hanging 'round, downtown by myself and I've had too much caffeine_

_And I was thinking about myself_

_And then there she was,_

_In platform double suede's,_

_Yeah there she was, like disco lemonade…_

Kate was what he thought about when that last shot from his daddy's gun woke him up at night. She was the refreshing breeze when his heart was racing under the harsh springs of his old bed. She was that first sip of water after the harsh noon sun.

She was his break from hating himself, because of that she was everything that was sugar and spice.

But being good didn't stop him from wanting her, as much as she comforted him, without even knowing it, he couldn't think of anything he wanted more then one day finding her in his tent stripped down and crooking her finger at him. Maybe that was because everything on this island had become about instincts, all your senses heightened to help you survive.

For instance, his sense of smell. It used to be he could hardly smell the difference between cigarettes and cigars, but now he could tell Kate was within 100 yards of him even if he couldn't see her. Why? She had a unique smell. Feminine, ultra-feminine because she didn't falsify it or try to change it.

And at this point those damn freckles even _smelled_ like cinnamon.

_I smell sex and candy here_

_Who's that lounging in my chair?_

_Who's that sending devious stares in my direction?_

_Mama, this surely is a dream,_

_Yeah this must be my dream…_

Used to be he'd rub his eyes thinking this whole island was one crazy dream induced by his good friend Jack Daniels. Now he kept his eyes shut hard and dreamed about Kate. Kate touching him, kissing him…Kate letting him count every one of the freckles that trailed down her neck and onto her chest.

Sometimes he could almost feel those lips again, like he had felt them when she'd traded him a kiss for something that didn't exist.

It used to be that he thought this island was such a hell, sitting around with nothing better to do then hate himself. But then Kate would came traipsing through his self-pity with a halo hovering over that bird's nest of curls looking like she was licking the juice from forbidden fruit off of her fingers.

_Yeah, mama, this must be my dream…_

_A/N- So…I felt this one was not nearly so strong as its predecessor…I've had this one in my head a lot longer then the first one, but its been in there so long that the translation to it is dying._

_I tried._

_I want to put up some more, I'll probably find some lyrics that I like soon enough._

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
